


Winning is A Habit

by Khellamendra



Series: The Shance Games: Music [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: Part of The Shance Games prompt challenge. A collection of one-shots surrounding the theme of music with a new additional word each week.Week Three: Winning is a HabitTeam Voltron has dominated the world of competitive dodgeball for four years. There's only one more team standing between them and the five-year title. Too bad they're not about to make this easy for Voltron.





	Winning is A Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Shance Games prompt challenge. This week we all have to use the word music with both teams having a secondary word. This week ours was sports. I struggled with this one because sports are my weakest area.

Laying on the bench with eyes closed, fingers drummed against his stomach from the music in his ears. In between tracks, he could hear the rumble of the crowd above him, cheering for the battle currently taking place. Lance knew their captain was courtside, meticulously watching the teams. He and Keith could analyze the way the respective sides played, looking for weaknesses to be exploited later. Lance didn’t have the patience for that but it wasn’t his role on the team. 

Everyone had a part to play, a routine between matches to get them prepared for the next one. Losing meant it was all over, a sorry end to the season that they worked so hard on. Their lasts match had been taxing but Voltron wasn’t the best team in the league for nothing. Four-year champions, soon to be five if he had anything to say about it. 

The squeak of the door came through during a lull in the notes. Sitting up, he pulled earbuds from ears as Keith walked in. “It’s time.” 

Slipping on his jacket, he followed after Keith to join the rest of the team. “What’s the word captain? We up against the Rebels again this year?” 

“The Rebels got wrecked.” Pidge interjected. 

Lance rested hands on hips, tapping his foot. “You can’t be serious. They were the biggest threat here.”

“Not anymore. This time we’re up against a tough opponent. Keith and I watched their match. It was pretty brutal.” Lance frowned, not liking the tone in Shiro’s voice. He was cautious but this time he sounded actually concerned. “I’ve seen them play before and they’ve been dominating the eastern division with almost militaristic precision.”

Brushing hair over a shoulder, Allura crossed her arms. “They’re no joke. My father’s team went up against them and it was bad. They may be a new generation but those that join the Galra, are known to play exceptionally rough and without mercy. I wanted to play against them but my father wouldn’t allow it. This time he won’t stop me.” Blue eyes narrowed. “I’ll win for Voltron and for my former teammates.” 

“Alright team,” Shiro stepped forward, looking at each of them. “We’re going to need to work as a single unit if we hope to stand a chance. I know we can do this. Ready?” They nodded. “Then let’s go.” 

Lance was quick to grab Shiro’s arm, stopping him as the others moved past them. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Lance asked, wiggling brows at Shiro. The small smile on a scarred face was answer enough. Warm lips pressed against his and a hand slipped into hair. Shiro lingered longer than expected but no matter how long they lasted, Lance was always disappointed when they ended. Licking lips, he grinned. “Good, now we’re ready. Good luck, Captain.” With a wink, he slipped behind the taller man. 

The sound of the crowd was almost deafening, hands waving in hopes of getting to touch their favorite player. They all loved the attention, playing up their respective roles. It was almost as important as actually winning and people ate it up. A good player knew how to play both on and off the field. The cheers and sounds of his name never failed to fill Lance with adrenaline, getting him pumped. The boom of music and the crackle of the intercom filled his chest, overwhelming his senses in the best way.

Slipping his jacket off, he tossed it on the chair. Grinning broadly, he held arms out as the crowd cheered more. It was like a drug and he never got enough of it. Rolling shoulders, he took his place on the court with the others. 

Across from them stood the opposing team. He recognized the uniform but not any of the players. Their captain, however, was easy to pick out. The man had long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail but his stance just screamed authority. 

They were as varied as his own team, including a large muscular woman that was obviously their tank. Swallowing the nerves down, he ignored the similar looks on his teammates' faces. Their opponents didn’t seem the least bit bothered.

Getting into position, he focused solely on the ball he needed to grab. Muscles tensed as he waited, breath caught in his chest. Every part of him wanted to move forward but he had to wait. Moving too soon would put a mark against his team, another advantage towards their opponent. He had a feeling they didn’t need any extra help. 

The sound of the whistle cut through everything and he launched himself forward. Grabbing the ball, he immediately shifted backward. Keith reached the attack line before he did, already letting the ball loose. It barely missed the woman with a long ponytail, who just as quickly returned fire. It was only by pure adrenaline that Lance managed to deflect it with his own ball

He cursed under his breath when it bounced back on the other side of the court. Needing to get rid of his ball, he tossed it as he rolled to avoid another attack. Turning, eyes widened when he felt the sudden sting of a fall connecting with his arm. Falling backward he cursed out loud this time. He was out, at least for this set.

Plopping down in the chair he sucked on the water bottle. The opposing captain glanced his way, a small smirk playing across lips. 

They were going to be a tough team to beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't mind making this a whole big thing when I have the time. There is, in fact, an International and National Dodgeball League. According to the rules you can have up to six people. I was going with the National rules but International says you need at least two guys and two girls if it's a co-ed team. I couldn't think of who would be the sixth member of Lotor's team (which is why I didn't write about them) but it would have to be a guy. Suggestions are appreciated. :D


End file.
